Moonless Sky
by Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky
Summary: When I look at the moonless sky, all I see are your eyes. When I picture my moon, all I see is your face/IchiRuki/Celebrity!AU/T for now/
1. Graveyard Song

**Moonless Sky**

**-o-**

_**each life makes its own imitation of immortality  
**Stephen King  
_

**-o-**

_Moist, violet-tinted eyes blinked, full, pink lips curved into a sad smile as the petite woman put down the bouquet of yellow zinnias in front of the white marble stone, the name **Kuchiki Hisana** glaring at her in the midday sun._

"_Hello, sister."_

**-o-**

**Ichi: **_Graveyard Song_

**-o-**

"_Brother is fine, busy, but fine... well, better. He misses you. **I** miss you."_

_Taking a shaky breath the young woman continued, tears wanting to fall though held back._

_She wouldn't allow herself to cry in front of Hisana._

"_I'm doing fine. Just got my first paycheck! The movie was a hit! I earned more than Nii-sama in half a year! Isn't that great?" Her face fell as she stared at the engraving of her sister's name. "I wish you could celebrate with me... we could go shopping and... and..."_

_Despite her best efforts tears spilled from her violet-blue irises, running down her pale cheeks like round diamonds. Whipping them off with a resolute motion of her right hand she stood up from her crouched position in front of the grave. "Goodbye, Hissi."_

**-o-**

_The 18-years-old woman was walking through the thick woods surrounding the graveyard and towards the exit when soft guitar notes reached her ears. Stopping in her tracks she turned around, following the sound of the music. She was startled when a soft male voice started singing, her heartbeat quickening._

"_Calling to the wind, beneath the trees, I weep into unforgiving earth  
My reflection is distorted and I cannot recognize my face..."_

_Taking quick steps towards the end of the small forest facing the west part of the graveyard she continued listening to the beautiful but sad melody resounding in the midday air._

_The melody fastened slightly, the voice getting stronger, thicker, emotion filling it._

"_"Please don't leave me now!"  
Desperately I scream  
Another vow tossed into a stream  
On which the silent orange blooms sway so aimlessly..."_

_Finally reaching the outer line of the medium-sized forest, her gaze flickering down towards the man sitting in front of a white marble headstone, fingers strumming relentlessly at the strings of the guitar he held. Because of the black hoodie he wore she couldn't quite see his face, only the bottom half, his full lips pronouncing each syllable of the beautiful song with clear intent in them._

"_Waving my goodbye to a crimson sun  
I spare a sigh for the things undone  
For even now those orange blooms sway on a stream somewhere  
And until the peace that I long to hold  
Has found release from its cage of gold  
Please do not let your light  
Ever die away  
So that the Wheel  
Of Fate will turn  
Eternally"_

_His voice died away with the last five words of the song. As she watched him strum the last notes of the melody she could watch tears run down his tanned cheeks, the hand previously plugging the strums resting on the marble headstone._

_She then decided it was her turn to leave._

**-o-**

Kuchiki Rukia, 24 of age, woke up with a yawn. Covering her lips with her right hand and stretching her left arm out over her she blinked tiredly, her bed-hair standing off in every possible direction. Scratching the back of her head she stood up from her queen-sized bed, the deep violet blanket falling from her thin frame revealing her dark blue silk pajamas.

After exiting her bedroom and entering the living room she walked straight towards the open kitchen. Switching on the little TV on the counter she waited for her coffee to brew, MTV once again wasting their time on reports about Amy Winehouse, Lady Gaga and other 'stars' not worth risking her mental stability for.

"Seriously, they are mainly famous because they either act like people from a loony bin or because they actually _are_ in a mental asylum," she mumbled under her breath, voice still thick with sleep as her coffee machine started making beeping noises. Taking a cup from from the shelf over the counter she filled it with the hot, steaming liquid.

"_And now we are going to show you an interview with no other but Kurosaki Ichigo one of our reporters held with him yesterday evening after his concert in Rome!"_

Violet eyes darted towards the screen, a frown marring her features. Great, another one of these wannabe-rockstars. She had never wasted the time to actually listen to any of his music, and she didn't intend to do so either. It would be a waste of lifetime. She'd even go as far as bet that even Paris Hilton could hit more tunes than him.

The voice from her dream – or more like memory – came back to the forefront of her mind and an aggravated sigh escaped her lips. Now _that_ guy could sing! But people like him were always ignored, mocked even, while people that could only stay in the news due to their drug excesses were praised like gods.

It was a tomfoolery, really.

On the screen her violet orbs watched a clip being played, of an orange-haired male of about her age sitting on a dark red seat opposite some bubbly blonde that looked far too stereotypical for Rukia's taste.

Kurosaki Ichigo was a handsome man, she would give him that much, though she was sure it was one of the only reasons he was so famous for. He looked unique and had some sort of mysterious, dark aura around him.

He didn't have mainly female audience for nothing.

Though the male party was gay, so it didn't exactly count.

The orange hair on top of his head stood up in all directions, the strands at the back of his neck a little longer and reaching to the junction of his shoulder and neck meeting, bangs covering parts of his eyes.

_Bishounen-wannabe_, was all Rukia could and would allow herself to think as she stared at the close-up of his face, soulful, smoldering gold irises glinting mischievously in the light directed at him as full lips, pulled up in a half-smirk, answered the ditsy blonde's questions, one tanned, muscular arm wrapped over the back of his seat, a black wristband adorning it. His tight, black dress shirt fit his every rippling muscle, the sleeves folded up just under his elbows, the dark jeans not betraying his sinewy legs. His right ear was sporting 5 golden ear rings, two at his ear lobe, the other three piercing the auricle. She knew his left ear was pierced just as much, only that it had two rings replaced by simple black orbs.

Bishounen-wannabe _and_ punk, how _original_ and _creative_. Not.

"_SO! I heard you are going to try yourself in acting! May I ask what brought upon this sudden change?"_

Rukia perked up, frowning. Now he was trying to pull a Rob Pattinson? Please no. His smirk widened slightly, white, sharp canines becoming visible. The black-haired woman nearly fell out her chair. _Speaking of sparkly vampires..._

"_Actually, my agent thought it would be good to try something different once in a while, so I thought 'why not?'."_

"_In what exactly will you be playing?"_

"_A crime Scene Show, I'm starring as the male main part, a writer whose books are taken as pattern for two murders, and he assists the cops getting the killer. After that he assists the police every now and then while gathering material for his books."_

That sounded dangerously familiar to the purple-eyed actress. _It can't be..._

"_My female counterpart and love interest in the show will be taken over by Kuchiki Rukia, by the way. I'm looking forward to it, I'm a big fan, to be completely honest."_

The sound of her untouched coffee mug shattering on the tiled floor echoed throughout her apartment as Rukia raced towards the couch where her cell phone was lying on. Speed-dialing her agent's number she tapped her food impatiently, waiting for the other end to pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"Halibel! It's me!"

The deep, female voice on the other end took some time to reply, then. _"Why are you calling me this early in the morning, Rukia? I'm... busy."_

Busy her ass! She was probably screwing with someone just to relieve her stress! "I just watched MTV!" As if that explained everything.

"_And that explains your call how...?"_

"Kurosaki Ichigo just said he is starring in my new show!"

"_Yes, so what. Now, if you excuse me-"_

"WHY THE FUCK IS THAT ZUKO DOPPELGANGER WITH BLEACHED HAIR AND TEETH LIKE EDWARD CULLEN PLAYING THE MALE MAIN PART IN MY NEW SHOW!"

Silence.

Eerie silence.

"_Yell at me again and I will beat your pretty little 10 million-dollar face into your head."_

"G-gomenasai..."

"_Better. Now as to why he got the role. His manager is a good friend of mine-" _Translation: I screwed with him once or twice. _"And he asked me whether I could throw in a good word for the guy. So I did. The whole deal. Bye."_

With that the tanned blonde ended the call, leaving Rukia in her own, personal horror movie.

**-o-**

A pale, petite woman was pointing her gun at some killer, violet eyes narrowed and glinting angrily as backup arrived from afar.

Sharp, white canines glinted from in-between full lips as golden-brown eyes like honey watched the recording of one of Kuchiki Rukia's last shows play across the screen of his portable DVD-Player as Kurosaki Ichigo sat in one of the comfortable seats inside his jet as he flew towards New York where the set was being built up.

He hadn't lied when he said that he was a big fan of the impressive black-haired woman. He hadn't missed one article appearing in the serious magazines that still survived throughout the mass of gossip papers, had been entranced by her the moment he saw her in her first movie almost seven years ago, and had recorded every show she was part of.

He had to admit he belonged to the crazy bunch of fanboys she possessed, though he did so reluctantly.

Propping his left elbow up on his armrest he rested the side of his face in the palm of his hand, eyes not leaving the figure of the violet-eyed actress on the screen. He really looked forward to meeting that woman, if only to know how she was in person. Was she like all these egocentric women he had met since he became part of the 'stars' or was she still normal and realistic? He really wanted to get to know her, and he vehemently denied it was because he was fawning over her every time he saw even a glimpse of her.

Seems like being famous doesn't make you immune of having crushes on other stars.

"Drooling over Kuchiki _again_? If I didn't knew you better I'd say you are a stalker, Ichigo."

The said man pushed the freeze-button – stopping the video at a nice shot of her ass, he noted in the back of his mind with an inward chuckle – and turned his head around, honey irises locking on the pale figure of his agent. "Hey, Ulquiorra, nice to see you got off the notebook screen and stopped having wireless sex with Halibel long enough to grant me with your noble presence."

Emerald eyes narrowed at the witty man before the black-haired man sat down in the seat in front of him. "So, care explaining why you wanted to have that role so badly you even doubled my salary if I got it?"

Ichigo blinked. "Because I want to spend time with her? What do you think? I wanted to meet her since forever!"

Ulquiorra sighed. "And I did my best to prevent that. Listen, she doesn't like 'overrated' singers, Kuchiki will probably hate you before you have the chance to say hello to her."

The orange-head smiled slightly as he pressed play on the player, staring back down at the screen. "I know, I just hope she'll give me a chance. I'll stop annoying you as long as I get to meet her. It's all I'm asking for."

The pale man frowned at his client who was gazing at the screen showing without a doubt the agent's worst nightmare. "Of all the people to crush on it had to be her? Why? Are you doing this on purpose just to get me in my grave early?"

Ichigo shook his head, not breaking his gaze away from the actress. "I fell for her when I first saw her on the screen."

"That was around the time I took you in."

"I only found out you hated her a year later when I started nagging you."

"I don't hate her. I hate her brother, that's different."

"But you're projecting your hatred for him on her."

"So what? You're projecting your horny thoughts on me and Halibel, what's the difference in that?"

Kurosaki smiled. "The fact that I'm less subtle about it."

Silence fell over the two as the orange-haired singer continued watching the Kuchiki move over the little screen of the DVD-Player.

Ulquiorra turned his head towards the window on his right, whispering. "I got a call from Isshin." He felt the other man stiffen in his seat opposite of him at the mention of his father. When the young man answered his usual husky, deep voice was as cold as ice.

"I don't know who you are talking about, Ulquiorra."

The black-haired man looked at the younger one with a deep scowl. "How long are you planning on keeping this feud with your father up? I'm sure if you two just took the time to talk things out-"

"I don't have a father, Ulquiorra, now drop the topic."

_Oh boy..._

**-o-**

_The orange-head looked up while entering his house when he saw his father standing before him with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at the teen. Putting his guitar case down Ichigo smiled nervously. "Uh... tadaima?"_

"_Where were you?"_

_The brown-eyes man scowled as he stared down at the suddenly very entertaining floor. "Out."_

"_You had a gig, right?"_

"_So what!" Ichigo stared at his father angrily now._

"_I told you to stop it."_

"_But I don't want to! What is so wrong with me having this job?"_

"_Job? You call this... hobby of yours a job? How naïve are you, Ichigo? As if you are going to be able to earn a living with this shit."_

"_Mom did!"_

"_And where did she end with it? She's dead. Do you think I want to carry my own son to the grave as I did with my wife?"_

_Honey-colored irises glinting dangerously Ichigo grabbed his guitar and stormed by his father, turning around when he reached the bottom of the stairs. "I actually got the offer to record some of my songs at a real record label next week by Ulquiorra Cifer. Not earning a living my ass." With that he left his father in the dark living room._

**-o-**

Ichigo frowned as the memory of that night resurfaced in his mind, eyes narrowing. He hadn't spoken to his dad ever since. The very next day he had packed his shit and moved in with Chad. At least he was sure not to press the topic.

_Not earning a fucking living my ass, fucker_, the orange-head thought bitterly. _I earn more money in a month than you did for all the years you have been running that clinic._

Great, now Ulquiorra managed to ruin his good mood. Bastard.

Looking up the young adult noticed he was once again left alone in the main part of the jet. With a sigh he closed the DVD-Player and leaned his head against the window to his right.

"Here I am  
Once again  
Feeling lost but now and then  
I breath it in  
To let it go  
And you don't know  
Where you are now  
What it would come to  
If only somebody could hear  
When you figure out how  
You're lost in the moment  
You disappear..."

His voice, barely a whisper, trailed off as he closed his eyes, trying to fight the memories of his father back into the deepest recesses of his mind.

**-o-**

_The song used at the beginning is called 'Akatsuki no Kuruma', I used the lyrics from geekyfandubs' fandub. A wonderful version, almost as good as the Japanese original! And mind you, Ichigo will use a lot of her fandubs XD_

_The song at the end was 'Make It Shine' the theme song of 'Victorious' that new show by Nickelodeon. I liked the song XD_

_And Ichigo has the hair style from Deiceide, if you don't know it then google an image of him._

_And... I find it weird myself that Ulquiorra and Halibel are a... couple... in here... it came kinda out of nowhere... lol?_


	2. First Impression PAWNS

**Moonless Sky**

**-o-**

_**the devil's voice is sweet to hear  
**Stephen King_

**-o-**

Kuchiki Rukia was _livid_. Her violet eyes were ablaze with fury, strands of her midnight hair falling into her eyes from her lose bun, the long-chained necklace was heavy with its solid pendant in the shape of a heart, the messy bracelets on her right wrist clanging with every angry step she took in her black stilettos, tight jeans clinging to her legs like a second skin, her purple sleeveless shirt just as tight.

The show's producer turned around with a smile when he heard the clicking of her heels. "Ah, Rukia, I hadn't expected you to-" He was cut off when her manicured, lilac-painted nails as sharp as razor blades got a grip on his shirt, dragging him down to her height. "This is unacceptable, Renji."

The red-head sweated bullets. "What is?"

**-o-**

**Ni: **_First Impression PAWNS_

**-o-**

A smile that could be called homicidal crossed the Kuchiki's face as she dragged him closer so her lips were right next to his ear. "THE FACT KUROSAKI ICHIGO IS THE MALE MAIN CHARACTER OF THE SHOW YOU FUCKING RETARD! I WILL _NOT_ MAKE OUT WITH HIM IN FRONT OF THE CAMERAS YOU DUMBFUCK!" Renji cringed when her screeching voice penetrated his ear drums and stole his hearing for a good 15 minutes.

"Come on, Rukia, he's not that bad-"

"HE IS WORSE! I'D RATHER MAKE OUT WITH THAT UGLY PUNK ROBERT PATTINSON THAN HIM!"

"Now, why don't you calm down and-"

"JUSTIN BIEBER IS PREFERABLE OVER THAT IDIOT!"

Abarai's face fell. "Now you're exaggerating. And I met him, he's a nice guy. Just give him a chance."

Rukia's eyes became slits. "Never."

He sighed. "At least meet him before the first take, okay?"

The midnight-haired actress huffed. "Alright..."

**-o-**

Fast, heavy guitar notes wafted through the ear, making the air vibrate as actor and producer neared the door of the large storage room that was used for individual rehearsals of actors as well as musicians of the shows as well.

The singing started right when Renji opened the door for the Kuchiki.

**-o-**

"I will pursue this dream, 'cause I know it's expected  
That I be serene  
Upon this winding road, in the face of the crowds that bustle all around..."

Her mouth dropped open, literally. His voice was _gorgeous_, husky, and deep and _just plain sexy_. As soon as that thought crossed her mind she wanted to wash her brain out. So what if the guy had a good voice, didn't make him a nice guy at all.

"Although it seems like I am chasing after the past, what I want is a place where the sky is alive and like home to me  
Please try to understand the truth  
That this is no choice  
And I wish you'd stop with that look  
Of despair  
You're giving me!"

As if he had felt her thoughts did his eyes snap over towards her, honey-tinted irises locking on her own purple ones, glinting with mirth as he focused his whole attention on her, and Rukia couldn't help but compare him to a little school boy meeting his idol, and, even though she didn't know it, he was exactly that.

All he wanted was to make a good first impression on her.

"Tears are nothing but the shape of our own weakness  
And they won't bring any absolution  
I do not see an end to this labyrinth  
Who am I waiting for-  
And  
I write it down in the pages of my notebook  
'Cause I'm looking for the me that is still honest  
I am running but I don't even know why  
From this reality-"

How did he not slip on his own words? The midnight-haired actress didn't know a single living person who was able to speak so quickly – let alone sing and still hit every tone.

"To chase my wishes I'll carry on living  
And I will always remember the depths of the darkness  
I'll face my demons and I'll no longer run away  
There isn't a place to go  
I'll lose this feeling of being so helpless  
'Cause my whole life is ahead of me  
I'll quash the numbness  
'Cause pain's better than the emptiness!"

His voice slowed down, echoing melancholy through the room as the Kuchiki did nothing but blatantly stare at the orange-haired singer, who himself only had eyes for her and didn't even grasp the fact that Renji was with them – Rukia herself had forgotten her annoying companion entirely.

"I must apologize, I've really messed up and  
I am so ashamed  
I may not say it much,  
But I know that I make you worry all the time..."

He let his voice drag some, letting the words resound heavily in the medium-sized room as his golden eyes stared unwaveringly into her amethyst pools that he had dreamed of for nights on end.

She was even more beautiful in the flesh, he decided.

"Back then you always could accept the things I'd done  
And you're still the same today so I'll try not to burden you  
But try to realize that I have closed my eyes  
Just because the world is too harsh  
And I'm willing to blind myself!"

The singing picked up speed again as it gained volume and strength, his fingers playing the guitar more vigorously, the amplifier behind him letting the sound of his play carry on through the walls and the building.

"Rumors that they have spread about us  
I do not know which was the first one  
"We were friends from the second that we met,"  
Just stop with the lies already  
And my heart turned red with this passion  
And it almost consumed my very being  
'Cause in truth I'd held onto hope  
From this reality

To chase my wishes I'll carry on living  
And I really want to scream out, but can you even hear me?  
I'll face my demons, and I'll no longer run away  
There isn't a place to go  
I still am grateful for the care you've shown me  
So I'll find the strength to make it count  
I'll always move onward  
Facing my friends and foes alike

How do you unlock this door that has no key?  
Can you think of a way?

We can't go back to the beginning  
The story's set, and our destinies, too

Open up your eyes  
Open up your eyes..."

Rukia couldn't believe he was singing this so easily. The music was so loud that it was close to hurting the ears, but his voice flowed perfectly fine with it without sounding strained or turning into yelling.

She was positively stunned.

And Ichigo _loved_ every second of it.

"I'll lose this feeling of being so helpless  
'Cause my whole life is ahead of me  
And the things I once abandoned  
I want to try and find again

Come on, just one more time

To chase my wishes, I'll carry on living  
And I really want to scream out, but can you even hear me?  
I'll face my demons, and I'll no longer run away  
There isn't a place to go  
I still am grateful for the care you've shown me  
So I'll find the strength to make it count  
I'll quash the numbness  
'Cause pain's better than the emptiness!"

The last few tones of the song strummed by. Slowly and carefully he put the guitar aside and turned the amplifier out, strolling towards them casually with a smirk plastered over his face. "Sorry, I hope I didn't bore you. But I wanted to practice the song one last time before going to record it later."

A tanned hand appeared in front of Rukia's still stunned features. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm a big fan, Ms. Kuchiki."

As the whole act finally registered in Rukia's mind she did the very first thing that came to mind to cover her mesmerized state.

And, just like that, she slapped him across the face, stomping off and out of the room.

Ichigo slowly turned his head back around, the red imprint of the actress' hand beginning to glow on his skin. He raised an eyebrow, slightly hurt. "Did I do something wrong?"

Renji patted him on the shoulder comfortingly. "No, she's just angry with herself. Let's hope she's calmed down till the first take."

The singer nodded numbly. "Y-yeah..."

**-o-**

Rukia slammed the door closed, startling the tanned blonde on the couch. Returning her attention back to the cell by her ear she bid her companion farewell before she snapped the device shut and focused on the steaming actress. "What's the matter, dear?"

The Kuchiki turned her gaze towards her agent that was sprawled on her stomach, elbows propped up on the armrest of the couch, her chin resting in her hands, emerald orbs boring into hers. She sighed. "That wannabe of a popstar actually dared to say to my face that he was a big fan, as if I believe that. He was just trying to get in my pants, I tell you."

Halibel looked amused. "How do you tell?"

Rukia glared, at a loss for words." I... I just know, okay!" She spluttered out in the end, crimson marring her features.

"Oh, admit it, you're just embarrassed that you couldn't say a word to him after you heard him sing."

The actress spluttered indignantly again. "What! Who says that?"

"Renji. On Twitter."

With wide eyes the raven-head took out her iPhone. And right there the stupid tattoo-head's message glared at her in large black letters.

_Rukia just met Ichigo.  
Seriously, paparazzi are never near when you need 'em!  
After he finished singing she just gaped at him like a little 12-year-old face-to-face with Pattinson.  
And at a loss for words she slapped him across the face before running off.  
I swear he looked like a heartbroken puppy!  
-lies on the floor laughing his ass off-_

_I'll kill him!_

Across the city a furious tangerine-head threw his cell out of the window after checking his twitter account.

And Ulquiorra only shook his head as Ichigo screamed. "I'm not a fucking heartbroken puppy you asshole!" Before stomping off into his bedroom.

**-o-**

_His heart thumped madly in his chest, nearly escaping its cage as he stood backstage, anxious to go out there and face the crowd. "I-I'm not sure about this, Ulquiorra..."_

_The pale man glared at his client. "What did you say?" His voice was cold as ice and hostile, making the younger man shiver, clutching onto his guitar tightly. "I-I said I'd love to go out there and sing, Ulquiorra-sama..."_

"_Better, boy."_

**-o-**

_His heart was beating manically in his throat as he stared at the assembled crowd, unable to blink. Maybe this hadn't been that good of an idea, after all..._

_Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Ulquiorra glaring at him, appearing to have a little plushie of himself in his hands, choking its neck. Ichigo gulped. That was clear._

_Turning his head back towards the crowd he took a deep breath, signaling the band behind him to start playing, as his own fingers started playing his guitar._

_The music was hard, heavy and cold, his voice deep and husky as he sung the lyrics into the microphone in front of him, sending the crowd into hushed silence._

"_The sky  
Is dyed with crimson red  
That comes out of the darkness  
Of what needs to be said  
The stars we used to know  
No longer glow  
Obscured by all the ash that falls like snow..."_

_As the teenager continued to sing, his voice gaining strength and confidence, he never noticed the black-haired man standing at the farthest end from the hall, cross-armed leaning against the wall, scrutinizing him from dark brown eyes._

**-o-**

_The teenager feel on the couch, completely exhausted and ridiculously happy._

_That had been **awesome**._

_Completely terrifying, but awesome._

_He was already hooked to this._

_A knock on the door caught his attention. "Yes?" Ulquiorra's face popped in through a crack, his face uneasy, confusing the orange-head. "You have... a visitor, Ichigo."_

_The teen frowned, but signaled the emerald-eyed man to let them in._

_He soon regretted his decision._

**-o-**

"_... Dad..."_

_The older man glared silently at him as he closed the door behind him while Ichigo sat up on the couch, eyes wide. "What... are you doing here?"_

_Did he want him to come home? To apologize? To-_

"_I came to give you a last chance to stop with this ridiculous stunt of yours, Ichigo."_

_So much for apologizing._

_He didn't want to admit it, but the teen was honestly hurt by his father's actions. Why couldn't he understand how much this meant to him? Didn't he want to fucking understand it?_

"_Ho to hell, dad. Just... leave, I don't want to hear the same shit from you again."_

_It would be the last time he'd see his father for years._

**-o-**

The room was dark, save for the weak light emitting from the tiny desk lamp next to the hunched over form of a dark-haired man, a framed photograph clutched tightly in his hands, the glass surface wet with small droplets of salty liquid as brown eyes stared at the picture.

Isshin was holding the twins in his arms, they had still been small enough to allow him so much, at that time. His wife next to him was smiling down at their son reassuringly as he hid from the camera behind her long legs, looking scared like hell.

He missed the time when they were still happy.

And he missed his son, of all things.

He knew it was his fault that he didn't want anything to do with them anymore, but he couldn't help it at that time.

He was just so _scared_. To lose another dear person, and had to carry them to the grave.

The thought was just too hard to bear.

So he decided to threaten him, force him to cease his foolish dream.

He believed that his devotion for his family was stronger than his desire to sing.

But he had been wrong, and all his threats did was deepen and worsen the cleft that had build between father and son.

And he wasn't sure whether he would ever be able to fetch it again.

**-o-**

_The song Ichigo sung was 'Again' by, who guessed right? YUI. I used the fandub by geekyfandubs, and it's worth listening, both versions^^ The second one was her version of 'Ash Like Snow'._

_Well, I think Isshin's remorse is a little late, don't you agree? XD_

_Yes, I know it has been a while, sry for that. First I didn't have internet for, like, 3 weeks, and then my friends pestered me to update stories I told them about, but were only a vague idea in my head._

_So, here I am, once again with 4 stories, all with one Chapter, and all with readers asking me to update._

_But! I shall manage! You'll just have to wait for updates a little, since I really try to make good and believable plots for this (save for my Neko fic, that is just humor and crack XD)_

_And, I am of the believe that one shouldn't bother an author to update. It's their choice and their choice alone. If I was mean enough I could just drop this story altogether if people pester me too much. Not saying I will, but maybe you should keep that in mind. I have a life, it's not my job to write fanfics. It's a hobby._


	3. Feeling Sorry

**Moonless Sky**

**-o-**

_**God is cruel – sometimes, he makes you live  
**Stephen King_

**-o-**

Ulquiorra looked up from his magazine when he heard the door to his client's bedroom open, a tired yawn sounding soon after as the still half-asleep orange-head entered the living room of the large penthouse. "Mornin'..."

"Wow, didn't have much sleep, I assume?"

Ichigo glared at his friend slash agent. "You kidding?"

The pale man smirked and patted the seat next to him on the couch. "Come on here and tell uncle Ulquiorra what bothers you, Ichi-chan."

"Shut it."

**-o-**

**San: **_Feeling Sorry_

**-o-**

Watching his sullen friend and client walk to the open kitchen and fetch himself some cereal the albino sighed. "Kuchiki?" A snort was his only response as the younger man chewed violently on his breakfast. "Disappointed?"

"Well, what do _you_ think? Try forgetting _your _idol slapped you in the face and stomped off like the fucking diva she is."

"I warned you."

"Watch it..."

**-o-**

When her cellphone rung that morning and the woman saw her brother's number blaring from the screen of her iPhone she already knew she was gonna die of embarrassment. "Y-yes?"

"... I just visited Twitter..."

_Not you too!_

"... Really?"

"You slapped the boy." It wasn't a question, it was a simple statement that froze her blood in her veins. "I trust you will deal with the issue accordingly."

Before Rukia could reply Byakuya had hung up on her, the ending signal beeping in her ear.

And he always lamented to never hang up on people to her...

**-o-**

"Can I help you, sir?" The man in front of her smirked haughtily, setting his hands on her desk as she stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Richard Castle, and I think _I_ can help _you_."

The black-haired female smiled mockingly as she leaned back in her seat. "How so?"

"These murders you are investigating. I might just be the one you need to solve 'em."

With an indifferent 'che' she stood up, grasping the files in her delicate fingers and walking away from him. As if he didn't know better he followed her, smile never leaving his features. "Listen, I'm author-"

"And why would I care?"

Grabbing her shoulder he turned her around to face him, her dark glare quickly causing him to release her. "Crime author, to be precise, and these murders," he pointed at the folders in her arms. "Mirror those in my books exactly. Let me look at the files, maybe I can help."

Their eyes locked for a short moment before the detective turned back around, motioning him to follow her. "We'll give it a shot, Castle."

"Aaaand CUT! Brilliant!" Renji looked at his wristwatch before waving his assistant over. "We'll have a 2 hours break, the spotlights are killing me... oh no..." Looking up he had noticed the two actors going at each others throat again, for the 5th time in the past 3 hours.

Had he only stuck with teeny stars, they were a lesser pain, hissy fits and skin intolerance be damned.

"What is your fucking problem! Renji deemed it acceptable so leave it be, _Paris_!"

"Acceptable? Ever thought of him being nice to you? I saw _Canadians_ acting a better southern than you, _Edwardsaki-kun_!"

"Well, _excuse me_ for being born in fucking _Maine_! Can't all be little pampered princesses like _you_, Ms. Connecticut!"

"I was born in Nebraska, you blockhead!"

"Could've fooled me!"

"Rikichi?" The black-haired assistance immediately appeared by his side. "Yes?"

"Aspirin... NOW!"

**-o-**

"You knew she was going to snap at his voice, Ulquiorra."

"So what?" A lazy sigh escaped the pale man as his back was massaged by the busty blonde behind him.

"She isn't like her brother-in-law."

"Kuchiki stays Kuchiki in my books, Tia."

"You're intolerable."

"Love ya too, honey," The black-haired male replied sarcastically.

**-o-**

A tanned hand traveled up her creamy thigh, squeezing her flesh lightly as the man's lips attached themselves to her neck, sucking the tender spot below her right earlobe. Her plumb lips parted in a silent moan as her slender fingers wound into his orange tresses, nails scrapping his scalp slightly.

_At least he's somewhat professional about it..._, Rukia thought as Kurosaki's body pressed into her own, the dim spotlights around them breaking any sensual aura that could have been there, the camera's and Renji's gawking only adding to the effect._ Or maybe not..._

At least he had the decency to blush as she felt his slight arousal press into her lower abdomen, her face about to fall at the realization. His grip on her shifted as he moved them to the bed in the corner of the set, Ichigo's body now flush over hers as their lips meshed together in heated frenzy.

"I wonder what you're so excited about, fool," she whisper-yelled at him through their heavy making out.

"Well, cut me some slack, bitch, can't have me acting like a neutered puppy when making out with someone _and _having it look realistic with my _poor acting skills,_" he shot back, biting into her left ear for good measure, eliciting a strangled yelp from the Kuchiki.

"You'll pay for that one, Kurosaki."

"Worth it."

**-o-**

"Do I have to?"

"I'll tell Byakuya if you don't."

Rukia glared at her agent. "You don't have his contacts."

"But I can tweet it, honey."

_FUCK YOU, Twitter..._

**-o-**

"Um... could I speak to you for a second?" Amber eyes blinked, arms halting in their movement of lifting the weights upwards. "Huh?" Craning his head back he caught sight of the face of the woman he made out with to extreme extends just half an hour prior. Immediately his eyes narrowed, and with a low groan he put the weights back in their haltering.

Rukia watched the orange-head sit up and snatch the towel from the chair next to the bank, drying of his sweaty face. "What do you want? Slap me again because I dared biting your precious ear?"

The woman sent him a short glare before going back to her uncomfortable and fidgety state that had the other raise an eyebrow at her in confusion. "Actually... I..." she sighed, scratching the back of her head. "I wanted to apologize. There, I said it. Now you can laugh."

For a moment there was an awkward silence between the two, until Ichigo let out a short snort before starting to walk towards the exit of the gym, Rukia close on his heels. "I have no idea what kind of person you think I am, but I'm not going to laugh – maybe later when the fact you were too stumped to do anything but react with slapping me when you heard me sing sunk in, but not now, anyhow." Looking back at her over his shoulder he smirked lightly. "Besides, I didn't lie." With that he had slammed the door of the male locker room shut in her face.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

"Asshole."

"Likewise," It sounded back at her through the thin wooden door, mirth sound in his voice.

**-o-**

Renji sighed as he walked onto the set the next day, a glass with aspirin already held tight in his hands, Rikichi as always hot on his heels. "This is going nowhere, I tell you. I bet they are already looking for weapons to mutilate each other as best as they can..."

Boy, wasn't he shocked to see them chatting away animatedly, like every other civilized person would.

Maybe he should start seeing a psychiatrist...

"What the fuck?"

**-o-**

"Seriously?"

Ichigo smiled, nodding as he took a sip from the bottle of water in his hands. "Seriously! And I still wonder where he got that blasted plushy from!"

Rukia held her stomach as she flung her legs back and forth, choking on her laughter. When she was about to topple over with her chair Ichigo quickly steadied her in her seat, noticing her taking out her cell. "What are you doing?"

"Posting on twitter."

With a sigh the singer plopped back on his chair. "Figures."

"Wh-wh-wh-wh... WHAT THE HELL!"

The two turned around at the sudden panicked scream, Rukia's fingers never ceasing their typing on the phone – much to Ichigo's amazement, as they stared blankly at the red-haired regisseur. "What is it?"

"Why are you nice to each other!"

"My, my, if you're jealous just say so, Ren-kun, of course I will still find time for you, even though I now have an adult to spend time with..." Ichigo fakily cooed and patted the red-head on the head, sending Rukia in another spout of giggles.

Emitting a low growl Renji pushed Ichigo's hand away, glaring at the two. "I'm being serious here!"

Smirking Ichigo put his hands at his hips, raising an eyebrow at the tattooed man. "Why, me too, baboon-butt."

It was then Renji Abarai resigned to his karma and gave up trying to make his life bearable.

And it was then Rukia finally fell over with her chair.

**-o-**

"So you really liked my voice back then?"

The raven-haired actress smiled lightly and nodded, raising her companion's mood by quite a bit. "Yeah, you're actually really good, nothing like I expected."

Ichigo sighed. "You thought I was one of the sparkly vampires, didn't you?"

The woman clasped her hands together in front of her face as if in a prayer, ducking behind them slightly as she squeezed one eye shut and smiled in apology. "Sorry?"

He waved her off. "I can forgive my idol that much."

Rukia blushed at his admission, frowning slightly. "Don't call me that all the time, it's embarrassing..."

The male smirked. "Exactly."

Thus a muffin hit him in the face. "Thanks, just what my body needs, sugar..."

"Aw, come on, your face alone will save you your precious female _and _gay fandom."

"I am told by the number one bachelorette lusted after by men and Lesbians alike."

"Touché."

They were quiet for a while after that, enjoying their lunch break to the fullest when Rukia broke the silence again. "How good are you at improvising?"

The orange-head blinked, confused. "Come again?"

An annoyed snarl escaped her plumb lips. "How good are you at improvising song texts out of the blue?"

The singer shrugged. "Never tried. Why?"

"Make something up for me."

The Kurosaki stared at her as if she went nuts... which she probably did. "Um, excuse me?"

"Pleeeeeaaaaase... for your idol?"

With a sigh he resigned to his fate. After contemplating for a minute, he began, silently, evenly.

"Your appearance looks just like mine  
It echoes in my chest as I cry silently..."

The actress was once again shushed back into awed silence as she listened to his soft, husky and deep voice in the medium-sized rehearsal room.

"They say it's better not to know anything  
But I'm not satisfied with that  
Even lying down in emptiness in this night  
I decided to live right now – and that's all..."

She did _not_ believe that he only thought that up on the spot, this was far too good to be improvised.

Sadly, it was, and it took all of her willpower to keep her jaw from meeting the floor.

"Your speed resembles mine  
And I become afraid of a sky that's unaffected by any brake  
How long will I have to hold out?"

Her amethyst eyes sought his as he sand on, his own amber ones shining with smugness as he saw her awe in hers.

"We can end this together."

She wanted to kill that man for his smirk.

"I had to take the difficult roads by all means  
And I can't dust off these shoes stained with sand  
I can only live this way  
You will just smile and nod, won't you?  
It's you, after all."

That would rip earth off an amazing voice though, and that wasn't an option. Not with those gorgeous texts.

"Let me make a promise

When you, one day, come running at me  
I won't look away from your eyes  
And I will be catching you better than anyone else."

Rukia's eyes started to burn, and she quickly bit her tongue to keep the tears from even forming, as was unfitting of a Kuchiki in public or even in her private rooms, though she couldn't help the mad beating of her heart as he came to the ending of his little improvised song session.

"Your appearance looks just like mine  
And with someone looking at the same world as me  
There's no way for me to lose my heart at the end  
And as you keep loving me  
I'm kept alive."

He raised an eyebrow, smirking smugly at her. "Well? How was it?"

"You didn't just make that up."

"I did."

"I hate you so much."

He patted her head lightly. "Love ya too," he said good naturally, before standing up and dragging the still silent actress to her feet before moving towards the door as their break neared their end.

"Well, I'm still a better actor than you!"

"And, contrary to you, I at least manage to hit a tune."

**-o-**

_Yes, I'm overusing the puns on twitter quite a bit, but come on, that junk had it coming, just like Stephanie Meyer XD_

_And this is by no means a love-at-first-sight thing for Rukia, she admires his voice, and thinks he's a very nice person to have around despite his ego. On Ichigo's part... now that's another point XD_

_The song Ichigo sung was a revised translation of the 4th Gundam Seed Destiny Ending XD The lyrics were only slightly altered by me, since the translation was crap -.-_

_I am amazed of myself how many animes I know only by their music, but never bothered to watch an episode from o.O_


	4. Paper Chase

**Moonless Sky**

**-o-**

_**only enemies speak the truth, friends and lovers lie endlessly, caught in the web of duty  
**Stephen King_

**-o-**

The actress groaned when the husky voice of one strawberry-headed singer blared from her iPhone's speakers, rousing her from her sleep successfully. _As nice as it is waking to such a gorgeous voice, this is just unfair..._

And, as if she didn't know better, the clock on her nightstand read 2:30 AM with no sign of sunrise nearby.

_Fuck it!_

**-o-**

**Shi:** _Paper Chase_

**-o-**

"_In exchange for the glory that can overcome the choking dark  
I have given up the strength I used to protect what I lo-"_

The song was cut short when Kuchiki Rukia took the aggravating phone from the low bedside table and touched the screen to show the message.

_Look at your doormat._

Like... what?

Scrolling upwards to the sender she frowned. _Great, now he's playing paper chase with me, that dick!_

She dressed herself anyhow, sighing. She wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight anyways.

**-o-**

"Ara?" In her slight surprise letting some of her second language slip, the actress bent down to gather the ticket in her delicate fingers, a frown marring her features. Taking out her phone with her free hand she dialed Ichigo's number – only pressing the 1, with him being on short dial and all – and held the device to her right ear, waiting for the idiot to get the call.

"_And why, may I ask, are you calling me in these wee hours of day?"_

"Don't play coy on me!" Laughter was heard on the other end of the line before the strawberry replied. _"Alright, alright, I just wanted to pull your leg! I'll just send you your next stop, call me when you get there!"_

"Wait, what! Don't you dare hang up on me!" It was too late, though, he had already done just that.

_Asshole._

**-o-**

"Is this really the right address...?" The slim woman murmured as she exited her silver Porsche 911 Turbo – her one and only true love – while staring up at the tall brick building, soft tunes of Beethoven's fifth coming through the broken windows in the completely dead street.

Deciding it to be better to just call the idiot for confirmation she was about to take out her cell when Ulquiorra, of all people, came running out of the building, waving at her to walk over. "I was already wondering when you'd come, Kuchiki."

"What is the meaning of this? I have to get up early tomorrow – as well as Ichigo, I might add! What's this all about?" They called her halfway across New York City and played it down as if it was a date to the park at twelve in the afternoon? What the French toast and meat hat of Lady Gaga?

"You'll see, just calm down. He loves playing paper chase with people, you'll have to get used to it."

"Hmpf," the grumpy caffeine-deprived actress begrudgingly followed the pale man into the creepy building, wondering just how in the holy world of fashion and fame she was going to kill Ichigo without leaving evidence.

Maybe she'd let him pull a Marilyn Monroe...

Yes, that'd be awesome.

**-o-**

Giving the doorman her ticket the Kuchiki looked around her in interest, the huge room carpeted with burgundy rug, the walls covered with dark wood, dim lights and candles on the equally dark-wooded tables the only light aside from the spotlights on the large stage opposite of the entryway.

"What the hell..."

A tug on her left arm alerted Rukia back to the pale agent, silently directing her to one of the tables to the front of the wooden stage, midnight blue eyes only now catching sight of the orange mob of hair. "Please excuse me while I go kill him."

"Suit yourself," Ulquiorra shrugged as Rukia cracked her knuckles and pranced towards the unsuspecting male, his voice bored as he walked across the room to the table he shared with Halibel. _I warned him._

Hazel eyes moved upwards when a delicate shadow was cast over the two-seats table, brightening happily when they fell on the young actress. "Rukia!" His voice was lighter than usual, obviously joyed she hadn't shrugged his games off and went back to bed. In a flash he was behind her and gesturing the female to sit down on the free chair, not giving her a chance to cast her vengeance upon him which he knew she was hellbent to follow through with. "I was already worried you wouldn't come."

The black-haired woman scowled at him while he sat back down in his own seat. "I wasn't until I thought about how to pay you back. Anyways," at that she gestured around them. "What is this place?"

"A restaurant."

"Don't go around stating the obvious, I'm referring to it being opened at such ungodly hours."

"It's a bit... VIP-ish, you see. Only a few people know about it, aside from the performers. They are undeveloped actors, and we – as _developed_ ones – are their judges, it's something the last generation pulled up to give them a chance."

Rukia frowned. "Why? As if there isn't enough competition already."

The orange-haired singer smirked boyishly at her. "That's the whole point. Competition fuels ones career. In the end egoism was all that was behind it."

"And you invited me because...?"

"I won't be in the country for the next week and wanted to say goodbye in a special way."

Black, wing-shaped eyebrows rose upwards in shock and surprise, "What! Why?"

Ichigo took a sip from the burgundy wine next to his plate, smiling humorlessly. "Ulquiorra and the label... _pursued _me to give a concert in Reykjavik next Thursday. My flight goes tomorrow, then two days to set everything up, one day for rehearsal, the next day the concert, one day recuperation and one day to fly back. My life tends to be quite hectic."

"And what about the show? I mean, we can't record the episodes with half of the main cast missing! Do you have any idea how much that will cost us?"

"I'll pay the extends," the young man shrugged her off, waving one of the waiters over as the lights on the stage dimmed. "So, what would you like to eat? Everything's on me, honey."

"Shut up." A blush, barely noticeable, crept up her cheeks at his playful teasing, the waitress finally arriving by their side. "What would you like to order?"

"I get the filet mignon with grilled rice and a ceasar salad. And you? Rukia?" The actress was pulled out of her blush-induced coma, blinking as she looked from Ichigo to the waitress, before flushing anew. "U-uh, the same as him, thanks... oh, and a glass of wine, too."

"Made you blush, didn't I? Admit it." His smirk was playful as well, eyes glinting mischievously.

An icy glare was then thrown his way. "Only over my dead body."

"If I wasn't such a big fan I'd take you up on the offer."

Further conversation was cut short when the first actor stepped upon the stage.

**-o-**

Piercing a salad leaf with her fork the actress glanced at the man on the other side of the table with curiosity. "Say, Ichigo..." The Kurosaki looked up, eyes signaling her to continue as he stuffed his mouth with the meal. Rukia almost choked at the sight. _How is it he is so popular with the female half of mankind?_

Placing the fork back on the table she placed her right elbow on the wooden surface, situating her chin in the palm of her hand. "What possessed you to start a singing career? You don't look like the person to sing in the shower."

Brown eyes dulled as he placed his fork down in a similar matter, not meeting her probing, cerulean gaze. "... Someone I admired greatly was quite the popular singer when I was young, and I vowed to myself to acquire the same. But... they died, and I pretty much lost faith in life, until Ulquiorra picked me up." A humorless chuckle tore from his lips as he blinked what she supposed to be upcoming tears away, casting his gaze onto the play on the stage without seeing it. "I... I fell out with my dad because of it, since he thought I stopped my law studies because of it. Wouldn't even stop his yelling long enough for me to explain myself... to explain... _everything_."

The orange-head sighed. "Said I didn't have the talent to make it far in the business, that it's not a proper career to follow. Proved him wrong, I guess." Quickly catching on to his rainy mood he coughed before forcing a smile on his features, facing her again. "Sorry I bothered you with the story of my sucky life, won't happen again."

Muscles tensed when Rukia placed her left hand on his cheek, startling him. "Drop that placate smile, makes your face look more like a grimace than anything. Besides, " she smiled at that. "I asked you to begin with, idiot. And, if you don't mind me saying, your father was an ass."

"That last statement just earned you more than enough brownie points to get a free wish." The two chuckled as Rukia slumped back into her seat, the skin of his cheek still prickling from her touch.

"Okay, then write a song just for me to sing during your concert, berry boy."

Amber orbs almost popped out of his head. "What? Are you nuts or something? How am I supposed to do lyrics and music in two days flat? Not to mention the band would have to study the melody in two days as well!"

"Then you better start first thing tomorrow. What better thing to use the flight for?" Her smile was nothing short of demonic and evil.

The singer glared at her, dagger after dagger ramming themselves into the space between her big, gleaming eyes. "Does any kind of song do?"

"As long as it's not Rap, I'm okay with it."

A devilish smirk then took possession of his features. _I'll regret saying that,_ was all Rukia could think at the sight of his grin.

**-o-**

_Rukia's message tune is 'Ash Like Snow', the lyrics made by geekyfandubs on YouTube!_

_Yes, the restaurant is strange, but then again, everything around Ichigo is strange :3_

_So what if my chapters are getting shorter? I'm the author, and you have to bear with me x3_


	5. A Gentle Dawn

**Moonless Sky**

**-o-**

_**the most important things are the hardest to say  
they are the things you get ashamed of because words diminish your feelings  
words shrink things that seem timeless when they are in your head to no more than living size when they are brought out  
**Stephen King_

**-o-**

"Here's your espresso, Mr. Kurosaki." The man in question glanced up from his notebook, the stewardess smiling at him as she put the cup of coffee on the small table in front of him. He smiled back. "Thanks." With that he looked back down on the scrap book, his pencil tapping on the top paper idly.

"What'cha doing?" Without even looking Ichigo knew his drummer, Shinji, who was lazing around on one of the seats in their plane, was the new disturbance.

"Writing a new song for the concert."

That got the attention of the rest of the band. "WHAT!"

**-o-**

**Go: **_A Gentle Dawn_

**-o-**

The orange-head frowned, growling lowly. "You heard me. I was bribed into it, suckers."

"But how the _fuck_ are you going to write music and text, and have _us_ learn the notes, in three days _flat_?" That came from Grimmjow, the bassist.

"We'll just have to, and now: be quiet. I still have no idea for the text!"

"But-!"

"No buts. Just shut the fuck up."

With that the conversation was over, and they knew it. He had already focused his attention back on the paper, ignoring them bluntly.

_I need at least a theme for the chorus that can be associated with her... it won't do to write a song for someone that doesn't even **hint** on them..._

_Well... what about her birthday? That's in January... it snows during January... at least **that** could do for a bit... but other than that..._

And then he had an epiphany.

The band watched on as their lead singer scribbled down madly on the paper, occasionally shaking his head and scratching out lines, mumbling things like "No, that won't do" or "Way too cheesy".

"Oi, Chad... do you think he has a concussion or something?" The tanned Mexican only grunted at Shinji's question, just as clueless as them.

Seriously, what love does to people.

**-o-**

Rukia whistled as she packed her trunk, grinning as she thought about how Ichigo was struggling with the text for her song right at that moment.

What she'd give to see his misery.

Not starting on the melody, of course.

That would take another day, at the least.

She wouldn't admit, of course, that she was dying to hear the song.

Of course not.

**-o-**

"Dad! You got mail again!" The black-haired man looked up from his patient charts on the couch, averting his gaze to Yuzu, who was waving a thick-looking envelope in her hands. The black writing on the envelope was familiar to him and he quickly jumped up. "Thanks." With that he took it from her and went out of the room, away to his office room in the clinic.

The sand-blonde teen pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "What's gotten into him again?"

Inside his office Isshin Kurosaki quickly sat down in his chair, ripping the envelope open with a pocket knife that lay on his desk, emptying the contents before him. He only regarded the two flight tickets and the hotel room key with a short glance, since his real interest laid with the folded, plain letter.

Neat and plain white.

It somehow fitted Ulquiorra.

But that was secondary, really.

_Don't screw up again._

Wow, that was even shorter than the last letter he'd gotten from the cold man.

"Away to Reykjavik, it is then."

**-o-**

"-so, I thought we'd start the concert off with _Ash Like Snow_, just as a warm up. I was thinking of doing a faster version of _Sorairo Days_ afterwards-"

"What days?"

Ichigo slapped his forehead when Grimmjow spoke up. "Alright, since you seem to be unable to memorize even _a little_ piece of foreign language, _Skyblue Days_, better?" The orange-head seemed honestly unnerved with his bassist.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, no need to go all PMS on me."

"I'M NOT-!"

"CAN we please plan the rest of the show?" Shinji really wasn't against some hissy fights, but he was seriously tired from jet-lag.

The Kurosaki sighed. "Okay... so after _Sorairo Days_," he deliberately glared at the blue-haired man lazing around on the floor. "we can do the English version for World's End I wrote, just darker and without that ridiculous background chorus. I already had Ulquiorra take care of the copyright crap." He smirked and threw a thick set of notes at the assembled band members. "And after that, we'll have the premier of our newest song, _Yasashii Yoake_, or, in a language even Grimmjow understands-" "Hey!" "_A Gentle Dawn_. It's a bit different from our usual stuff, but that's mainly since I was bribed into it, not that I'm disappointed with the outcome, just a little warning I give you guys."

He turned around and towards his room, when he stopped and looked back at them with a grin. "Have fun practicing tonight!" With that he left his grumpy friends behind.

**-o-**

His ring tone resounded in the quiet hotel room, a smile playing on his face as he picked up his new blackberry. "Hello?"

"_Am I interrupting anything?"_

"Never." He grinned at Rukia's indignant cough on the other line, chuckling softly. "Are you already in town?"

"_Yeah, just arrived at my hotel."_

"And the first thing you do is calling me? Aw, love you too, honey."

"_... Shut up."_

"Only if you kiss me goodnight instead."

"_Stop kidding with me and tell me about my song's progress, loverboy."_

Ichigo laughed again, though his face fell a little. "It's all finished up, don't worry. I'll take you to the concert hall Thursday at five, alright?"

Another spout of coughing on the other end of the line. _"You're __**finished**__?"_

"Finished. Done with it. Ready for take-off, whatever you prefer."

"_But... but... argh!"_

"Nighty, honey-pie~" With that he chuckled into the phone and ended the call, grinning evilly.

He'd gotten her good.

Though he wished she'd stop thinking he was kidding.

Love was way too complicated for his liking.

It tended to make your limbs all wobbly.

**-o-**

The black-haired man pushed past the crowd of fangirls and entered the already overcrowded concert hall of Reykjavik, his gaze immediately zoning in on the stage. He glanced at his watch briefly, biting his lower lip. "It should start any minute now..."

**-o-**

Kuchiki Rukia had been to many hectic places in her life. She had been to Academy Awards, premiers for the most recent star movies of Hollywood (and, she regretted, to the Twilight showing, god, how she regretted that). Heck, she had been on film sets, and that was already stressful enough on some days.

But never had she been behind the stage only minutes before a concert.

That was new terrain, and she had already felt out of place the second Ichigo had dragged her here five hours ago.

He needed to be punished.

With whips and everything.

Painfully too.

"Okay, we're almost at it. You come with me, Rukia? Rukia?" The woman had zoned out shortly as she turned around, her eyes meeting with Ichigo's well-sculpted chest, only covered by a tight, sleeveless, black shirt with rips adorning it here and there. And it certainly left little to the imagination.

Just like the just-as-tight black jeans.

That left _even less_ to her already-in-the-gutter imagination.

She was so damned.

The singer smirked smugly, snapping his fingers in front of her blank face. "Earth to Ru~"

The actress blinked, violet eyes regaining their focus as she swatted his hand away with a huff. Trying not to stare at his chest while at it, too. "Yeah, yeah, I'm here, what do you want?"

"I thought you wanted a better view at the show, you can stand next to Ulquiorra at the stage entrance. Hurry up, the show starts in a minute."

_Fuck, even his voice sounds deeper..._

She blamed it all on the make-out sessions in front of the cameras.

She had already _felt_ the package, and now it just made her dizzy.

Yes, that was it.

**-o-**

The last few tunes of _World's End_ slowly drifted away and left room for the audience to cheer and scream their lungs out. Ichigo's face was wet from sweating under the spot lights for half an hour already, and his breathing was slightly labored.

God, he was about ready to fall into bed.

But there was one last song until he was allowed that luxury.

He waited patiently until the crowd had quieted down somewhat, before turning his head towards the rest of the band, nodding barely noticeable before blinking once at Ulquiorra, unnerving Rukia slightly.

"Come on, he wants you on stage."

Wait, repeat that.

"Huh?"

The pale man glared coldly at her, before pushing her onto the stage and into the spotlight.

What other choice did she have?

The orange-head grinned as she slowly stepped up to him and grabbed his outstretched hand tentatively. "What the hell is that stunt supposed to be," Rukia grit out through clenched teeth as she glared at him. The singer seemed unfazed as he grabbed her hand tightly in his, turning back to his audience.

"Alright, this is a little something I prepared for a special friend of mine," at this he nudged Rukia playfully causing her to blush. "Be nice to her and don't stare too hard, she's shy." She swore his grin turned evil right then as giggles went through the fans. Her confusion and shock deepened as Grimmjow came up behind her and pushed a micro in her hands, along with a sheet of lyrics.

"You have my pity, you know? He can be a real pain sometimes," the blue-haired bassist whispered in her ear before sauntering off again, picking up his bass.

And just like that did the spotlights go out, except the two shining directly down at them.

And then a soft melody started behind them. "Wha..."

Ichigo signaled her with his right index finger, the one not belonging to the hand holding her own captive, to be quiet as he removed the micro from the tripod and pushed it aside slightly.

"Good luck," he whispered smugly in her ear before the music picked up and Shinji started to play the drums. "I hope you hit a tune this time around."

Taking a deep breath while never averting his gaze from her flustered form, he began with a soft, smooth voice.

"You, who seeks the path to eternity  
Fanciful dreamer, you cannot decide  
Even as you cling to this fantasy  
Where is it that you travel to now?"

Rukia had gone into stupor, just staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights of an eight-wheeler. He nudged her gently, and she blinked at him numbly while he shuffled closer to her, motioning her to sing.

He didn't actually want her to make a fool of herself, right?

The short intermezzo lowered in volume and tune, and he picked up the singing again, glaring impatiently at her.

"I, who sought the key to the stars above  
I, who am weeping with sorrow and pain  
For I could not gaze at the moon I love  
Where is it that I travel to now?"

He was full-out throwing daggers at her with his eyes, and with a heavy gulp, she raised the micro to her shaking lips, barely holding onto it while still being able to read the text.

Rukia's voice was shaking, but in-tune as she sung the next part along with him.

"There we were, the two of us  
Arms entwined and heart against heart  
Even with our secrets told  
We imagined we'd never part..."

He started to smile and laced his fingers with hers, dragging her closer to his side, ignoring her profound blush.

The actress' eyes widened as they started the chorus with faster music.

"Winter has come with January snow  
Moonlight pale, an echo of sunlight  
Soon shall come the warm morning glow  
Endless night gives way to dapples of dawn..."

The black-haired woman choked on the last word, losing her breath and almost missing the next line, as the music got heavier.

"Love is an enigma that toys with us  
Ecstasy that becomes tainted by grief  
So when I had said my farewell to you  
Pain had come, but then also relief"

Rukia's blush deepened, and she was almost positive that her cheeks were as red as Grimmjow's red chucks.

"'Only darkness makes us aware  
Of the light that shines all around us'  
This I said as I would stare  
Through that tiny window of mine"

The music didn't change as he only took a short breath before continuing, starting the chorus anew, with subtle changes.

"Winter has come with January snow  
Nighttime fading into the daytime  
In the sky the moonlight hangs low  
Endless love gives way to dapples of dawn"

Rukia stared transfixed at him as drops of sweat ran down his tanned face, slightly pink from the heat the spotlights were emitting, his white teeth gleaming in the light as he smiled down at her, her hand tightly in his own.

"Winter has come with January snow  
Moonlight pale, an echo of sunlight  
Soon shall come the warm morning glow  
Endless night gives way to dapples of dawn..."

The band continued to play in the background as the two stared at each other, a small smile breaking out on Rukia's face as Ichigo squeezed her small hand in his own, panting visibly.

Maybe it hadn't been _that_ bad.

Maybe.

**-o-**

_So, Toushi introduced me to this funny webiste called 'I Write Like'. I already got Joanne K. Rowling, Stephen King, and, urks, Stephanie Meyer *shudders* Anyways, I thought it'd be funny if I wrote what author I wrote like for each chapter from now on, because I'm just bored like that!_

_Writer I wrote like of the Chapter: H. P. Lovecraft, whoever that is XD_**  
**

_In the next issue: Isshin surprises his son and Rukia backstage. Will they finally come clean?_

_(I'd doubt it if I were you x3)_

_Credits: All three mentioned songs are fandubs by Geekyfandubs (World's End has that ridiculous background chorus, though x3)_


	6. Crushed Hope

**Moonless Sky**

**-o-**

_**Remember, hope is a good thing, maybe the best of things, and no good thing ever dies.**_

_Stephen King_

**-o-**

„Ah, you just gotta _love_ that adrenaline kick afterwards!" Kurosaki Ichigo had plopped down on the black leather couch backstage, grinning from ear to ear, his muscular arms stretched out on the back of the furniture. His petite friend on the other hand was standing stock-still, purple eyes hazed over and face still pale from her stage experience.

She was dazed, shell-shocked, and almost pissed her pants.

The singer chuckled, standing up and pouring her a glass of water by the sink of the small kitchen. Carefully taking her right hand and wrapping her fingers around the sleek surface, he brought it up to her slightly parted lips, almost breaking out into a fit of laughter when she blinked, and quickly swallowed the liquid before choking on it.

**-o-**

**Roku: **_Crushed Hope_

**-o-**

"Better?"

"Shut up," she shot back, glaring at him heatedly. "Never pull a stunt like that ever again, you hear? God, you are insane."

He ruffled her hair, unnerving her a little further. "If you're friends with me, you better get used to it, midget."

The young Kuchiki was about to snap back at him when a low knock resounded from the door to the backstage room, and both turned towards it. "Yes?" Ichigo called, his brows furrowing when Ulquiorra poked his head inside, looking uncomfortable.

He just _never_ looked uncomfortable.

Something was wrong.

The orange-head took a step forward, frown deepening. "What's wrong?"

The black-haired man averted his gaze, before sighing, and opening the door further, allowing the room's occupants to be faced with the unexpected visitor.

Ichigo's gaze hardened, and brown eyes became like ice.

Rukia's head snapped around when Ichigo spoke up again, his voice chilling her.

"What do you want, dad?"

**-o-**

Violet eyes were fixed on the newcomer, brows lightly furrowed. _So this is his dad?_

Ulquiorra had long since left, leaving the two Kurosaki and the young actress alone. Rukia had had half a mind to leave as well, but Ichigo's hand had grabbed her wrist, just for a second, but she understood.

_I don't know what I'd do to him if you left._

So she stayed put, albeit in the background, while Ichigo tensely made his way back to the sink, this time pouring a glass of water for himself. Taking a bottle of pills from the cupboard above it, he took one in his mouth and swallowed it with water.

Noticing his father's glare he gave a humorless grin and turned back towards him, leaning his back against the counter. "Don't worry, it's just cough medicine." Giving his father a cold look, he chuckled darkly. Grabbing the bottle he threw it at him, Kurosaki Isshin catching it with ease and inspecting the label on the dark orange plastic.

Then, he spoke for the first time, his deep voice barely above a whisper yet clearly audible. "This stuff is strong." He looked at his son with hard eyes. "Under the counter, I'm sure."

Ichigo tilted his head, and Rukia was unnerved by his cold demeanor. "In case you haven't noticed, I had a concert tonight, and am down with a bad cough. That stuff barely suffices." His gaze darkened. "What do you want?"

Isshin tilted his head in a similar manner to his son, and Rukia suddenly saw the resemblance. "Can't a father visit his famous son once in a while?"

"Not if it's you."

A black brow raised. "Is that so?" There was silence for a while after that, before the elder Kurosaki spoke up once again. "Masaki's anniversary is coming up."

Rukia's eyes wandered back to the orange-head, his bangs covering his eyes. When he spoke his voice was so icy it seemed to freeze her blood in her veins. "And that concerns me how?"

Before either Ichgo or Rukia were able to react Isshin had grabbed his son by the front of his shirt, pulling him up towards him. "How that concerns you? She was your fucking mother!"

Ichigo rolled his head back, staring blankly at his father. "Are you really sure you want your wife's killer visiting her grave, _dad_?" Dark eyes flared, and before Rukia could have stepped in and prevented it, Isshin had punched his son square in the jaw, snapping his face to the side. When the younger Kurosaki lifted his gaze back towards his father, blood was trickling down his lower lip in a thin trail, and he averted his attention to the sink shortly, spitting blood into it.

Returning his attention to the man still holding his shirt in a death grip he stared at him, unblinking. "Is that all?"

He should have seen the second punch coming.

**-o-**

Kurosaki Ichigo let out a low hiss as the actress kneeling next to him on the sofa tended to his facial injuries. The young woman glared and jabbed his ripped lower lip with the alcohol-wetted fabric again, grinning smugly at his agony. They continued like that for a little while, until Rukia threw the stained fabric into the nearest trash bin, bottling up the antiseptic alcohol. Ichigo stared off to the side, scratching the back of his head before letting out a tired sigh.

"Thank you."

"What for?" Her voice made him flinch as she busied herself with putting the bottle of alcohol back into the drawer of the small kitchen, taking far longer than necessary.

"Staying here. With... me."

Rukia lifted her head at this, not yet turning around, and her pale hands gripped at the counter tightly. "What... did you mean, earlier?"

When no answer came she slowly turned around, locking gazes with her orange-haired friend. He was the first to avert his eyes, jaw tightening. "Nothing."

"Ichigo-"

"I said I meant nothing, now drop it!"

Rukia frowned, and with a huff she straightened up, walking past him and the couch. Her right hand on the door knob she paused, her voice tight. "Fine, be that way, asshole."

And just when she was about to walk out of the small backstage room, did Ichigo speak up again.

"My mom... died when I was 9."

**-o-**

Green eyes stared on ahead, void of emotion, as his client's father kidnapped him with a rented Volvo. With a sigh Ulquiorra turned to the driver's seat, blinking. "Where are you taking me?"

"A bar. Now shut up."

The black-haired man sighed again, and stared ahead.

_Yippie._

**-o-**

"My mom was a pretty famous singer of her own when she was younger, but stopped when she got pregnant with me because of the stress. When my 9th birthday got close, I started pursuing her to give one last concert. All I wanted was to see my mom on stage just once in my life, you know?" Rukia's eyes were furrowed as she sat next to her friend on the couch, her expression emotionless. The orange-haired man took a deep breath before he continued.

"After a lot of begging from my side she agreed, and held a concert on my 9th birthday. I was watching from backstage, and you have no idea how proud I was of my mom. But... things didn't turn out so well. During... during her third song, she... suddenly fainted, right there on the stage." He blinked his brown eyes, and took another deep intake of air.

"When I got to her side, she had stopped breathing already. Heart failure."

Violet eyes were wide, and Rukia's tiny hands held his arm tightly. "So... when you said you murdered her you meant-"

"I did, Rukia, I _killed _her. If I hadn't begged her to perform she'd never have-"

Before he knew it, a tiny hand had slapped him across his face, effectively shutting him up. He turned his head around towards her, frowning, as he held his aching cheek. "What was that for?"

"You were being an idiot." Her voice was stern, but still slightly soft around the edges. "It's not your fault she died, Ichigo. She did it for you, and you insult her by blaming everything on yourself."

They stared at each other for a little while, and Ichigo didn't know how to reply. Just when he was about to speak up again, not exactly sure what he was going to say, did the door burst open, and one Hirako Shinji stormed into the small room like the Spanish Inquisition, followed closely by Chad and Grimmjow. Grabbing the remote off the small couch table he switched on the TV, changing to the news channel. "You gotta see that, mate."

And when Ichigo's eyes met the screen, he was downright shocked of what he saw.

There, on the news, was one very drunk Kurosaki Isshin getting dragged out of a bar, Ulquiorra off to the side.

And when his father was being dragged into a police car, did he grab Rukia's hand, dragging her out of the backstage room and toward his rented Mercedes.

**-o-**

_Ichigo and Isshin were so fucking OOC in this chapter... uh... sorry, I guess?_


End file.
